Promise
by Swiftblizzard
Summary: It was a promise between them. But his life does not allow a good ending...Or does it? An one-shot about the young Fubuki (twins). Using English Dub names. Sorry for the bad summary...


~Author's Notes~

Hello! It's SwiftBlizzard here! *Waves hands* It has been long since I posted my stories (I deleted the last version of this). I'm deciding to repost this story as my teacher advised me to. I'm using Eng. Dub names since it'll be real weird to have somebody named 'Atsuya' or 'Shirou' in an English writing. I prefer the original names over the dubbed ones though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Ohhh how I wish I do...

I hope you enjoy the story 0w0~

* * *

'Wow,' Shawn looked outside the window. 'Aiden, this is some snowstorm!'

'It is,' the orange-haired boy who was sitting next to Shawn answered. 'It must be freezing cold out there. Thank goodness we're in a car.'

'Now, Shawn and Aiden,' the woman who was sitting on one of the front seats turned around and said, 'It was so lucky that the match wasn't cut short in this weather.'

Aiden pushed his brother aside and mumbled, 'Oh come on, Shawn messed up the match! He should be passing me the ball, not crashing into me!'

Shawn's eyes widened. 'Aiden, you're a forward. You shouldn't go back to the defending line and try to intercept the ball by yourself! If you had not rushed back and forth all the time, I wouldn't have crashed into you.' He's much calmer than his younger brother.

'Well, what's fun being a defender?' Aiden retorted. 'Us forwards are much cooler than you defenders! We can score points and win the match!' 'No, defenders and forwards are equal. If it hadn't been us, we couldn't have protected the goal, and we would have lost!' 'No! Forwards are more important!' 'No, they are equal.' 'no, forwards are much cooler!' 'But defenders are important, too!'

'Hey, you two,' the man who was driving behind the steering wheel smiled and said, 'Don't argue! I believe if you two are together, you can be perfect!' Shawn and Aiden looked up. '…We…we can be perfect?' 'Yes, you can,' the woman echoed. 'You both are a perfect pair!'

'Really?' Aiden's eyes sparkled. The man nodded. Shawn and Aiden looked at each other, speechless for a few seconds. 'Let's do this together, Shawn! Let's be perfect!' 'Aye!' The two boys slammed their fists together, and gave each other a determined look.

Suddenly, the mountain seemed to growl. 'What's that?' Shawn looked around. The growling sound was becoming louder each passing second. The woman's face turned as white as a sheet. 'Look out! It is an avala-' But before she could finish her sentence, the car was already pushed over the edge of the mountain.

Shawn closed his eyes to the white snow. He could feel himself falling down… down… and down with the car. Suddenly, Aiden opened whispered in his ears, 'Goodbye, Shawn.' 'Ai…Aiden?' Aiden opened the door and shoved Shawn outside. 'Farewell, Shawn. Farewell.'

Shawn watched as the car got swallowed by the pure-white snow. He couldn't do anything; he could just watch.

In the pure-white snowfield…

A silvery-grey-haired boy cried in the distance as he fell.

'Aideeeeen! Mum! Dad!'

But there wouldn't be any response anymore. Not anymore.

Shawn opened his eyes. He sat up immediately. He looked around curiously. Where was he? Why was he there? What had happened? He had no idea.

'Lad, you're in a hospital.' A doctor smiled and walked over to him. Shawn looked at the unfamiliar man. He was clueless to why he was there.

'Why am I here, Doctor?' Shawn asked. 'Where is Mum? Dad? Aiden?' The doctor stopped and thought for a moment before answering, 'Your parents are away, so we are going to look after you until they return.' It was not a good excuse, but he couldn't possibly tell him that his parents had already died.

'Oh…' Shawn said disappointedly. 'What about my brother then? Where's Aiden?' The doctor became confused – only his father and mother's bodies were found at the accident scene. 'I don't know,' he finally answered. 'Are you sure you're with him when you…uh…got here?'

Shawn searched all over his mind. 'It's weird,' he thought as he tried to remember. 'I couldn't remember anything about it…' Suddenly, a scene flashed in front of him. Him and Aiden going home on a car… 'I'm sure,' he answered. 'he was with me…We're travelling home after a soccer match.'

'No, you must have mistaken…' said the doctor as he started walking out of the room. 'Have a good nap… Make sure you get enough rest.' He closed the door behind him, leaving Shawn alone in the room.

'It's worrying,' mumbled the doctor as he wrote something on his record. 'he had forgotten everything…' He put down the record on his seat. 'Messy memories,' it said.

Days passed one after another. Shawn was still in the hospital. Lonely and bored, he could do nothing. He wished Aiden were there to play soccer with him; he wished his parents were there to cheer him up.

This day, Shawn sneaked out into the garden when the doctors were not watching. He never went out into the garden because the snow had not melted yet and he might remember the avalanche by looking at the snow. That was the first time he had been out from his plain, boring room for days, and Shawn ran all over the place like a bird that was just freed from its cage.

Just as he ran past a patch of flowers, he stopped. He looked at the patch of flowers.

Snow. A chunk of white snow had quenched the flowers' lives.

All of a sudden, the memories all flooded back. The roar of the mighty avalanche… the blinding white when the snow swallowed the car… the shock when he got pushed out of the car… and the pain when he fell onto the ground.

He stood there silently. He shuddered. He had remembered everything.

He rushed back into the hospital. 'Shawn, have you been outside?' The doctor was clearly worried. 'Let's go back for a nap…' He reached his hands towards Shawn.

Shawn threw the hand aside. 'Leave me alone, you liar!' He growled. 'You can't feel my sadness… my loneliness… the pain of being alone… Now tell me, where is Aiden? Where is he?'

The doctor was taken aback. 'I… I really don't know!' He stammered.

'Where did the accident happen, then?'

'The Northern Ridge…' The doctor suddenly realized something and cried, 'Wait, are you going to…'

But it's too late. Shawn was already running out of the hospital.

'The Northern Ridge… Northern Ridge…' Shawn gasped as he ran across the snowfield, until he saw a place where it was fenced and circled by the police. 'Let me go in!' He growled. But the police did not. 'Go home, kid. It's dangerous here.'

'Stop calling me a kid!' Shawn shouted desperately as he dashed past the policemen. 'None of you know how I feel… None of you!'

He dashed until he stopped at the middle of the field. He started digging. 'I know you will be here, Aiden! You will, you will…' he kept repeating as he dug…dug…and dug. He dug for such a long time that his hands went numb. But he never stopped. He kept on digging…digging…and digging. Passers-by started looking at the small boy, who was digging non-stop.

Suddenly, Shawn felt something. He swept the layer of snow on it.

It was Aiden.

'Aiden!' Shawn called. Of of course, there wouldn't be any response. 'Aiden! How are you? Wake up! Please, wake up!' But also of course, he wouldn't.

'Aiden…' Shawn lowered his voice and started to sob. 'You left, too… I'm all alone now… Aiden… What can I do now? Without you, how could we be perfect?' The doctors and nurses who gave chase to him stood there and watched silently as he sobbed.

'Shawn…'

Suddenly, Shawn heard a familiar voice. 'Ai…den?' He gasped.

'Yes, it is me, Aiden,' the voice continued gently.

'Really? But where are you?' Shawn looked all around, but he could only see Aiden's body.

'I'm here,' Aiden replied. 'I'm in your heart. You might not see me, but here I am, Shawn.'

'Shawn, why are you talking to yourself?' A doctor said softly. 'Should be return to the hospital?'

Shawn said nothing. He was too focused on Aiden's words. 'You mean,' he said, 'you're inside me?'

'I am,' Aiden answered. 'Shawn, you're not alone. I'm with you.'

'Aiden!'

'Let's be perfect…together.'

'Shawn?' the doctor called again. 'Are you coming?'

Shawn still didn't reply. He took Aiden's scarf off his frozen body. 'Thank you, Aiden, for coming back. I'll keep this as a memento,' he whispered as he put on the scarf.

'Shawn!' A nurse called too. Shawn looked at her. It took her aback.

His eyes were no longer of a gentle grey. They're of a burning golden-orange colour. They glared at the nurse with no grace, and were like devil's eyes.

Just like Aiden's eyes. Sharp. Alert. Dangerous.

Shawn closed his eyes and turned around. He heard Aiden's voice again…

'Let's do this together, Shawn. Let's be perfect.'

'Aye, Aiden. Let's be perfect…' Shawn said, his voice muffled in the blizzard. '…This is a promise.'

'Yep.'

In the pure-white snowfield…

A silvery-grey-haired boy grasped his scarf. With his golden-orange eyes fiery like the sun, with his eyes burning with passion, he stared into the boundless snowfield.

'We are no longer alone. We are reunited. Let's be the perfect soccer players, not alone, but together. Right, Aiden?'

'Right, Shawn. This is a promise.'

The boy's words were lost in the whistling wind. Smiling, he disappeared into the howling blizzard, leaving nothing but a trail of footprints in the snow.


End file.
